


Here and Now

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: History professors Poe Dameron and Rey Solana find themselves as roommates at a work retreat in the Rocky Mountains. An unexpected snowstorm causes them to get snowed in, forcing them to confront the tension between them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Forging A New Path





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2 of DCW! This story is in two parts; I'll be posting the second part either later this week or next week. Enjoy!

“I don’t understand what the point of this is,” Rey whispered.

Finn struggled not to roll his eyes. “You don’t _have_ to be here; you’ve got tenure,” he whispered back. “Some of us still need to suck up to the boss.”

Rey arched a brow at him. “Tenure isn't the shield you think it is,” she replied. “You’ll see.” She straightened up as Luke’s eyes roved over the members of his department. Luke Skywalker had been the department head for twenty-two years; most considered him a benevolent dictator more than the department mentor. If he wanted his professors to escape for a weeklong retreat at a resort in the Rockies, then his professors came. No family, no pets, no distractions. Just forced bonding in the snow.

Rey quietly observed her fellow captives. Some looked genuinely happy to be there, like Rose Tico. She specialized in women in the Industrial Revolution. There were others like her friend Finn who hovered on the edge of tenure who taught the basic western civ classes. Finn’s real passion was the history of West Africa prior to colonization. He had a grant proposal on Luke’s desk; coming to this retreat would look good. Ben Solo stood apart from the others, glowering, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he’d rather eat wet cement than interact with his colleagues. He was also Luke’s nephew, so he had no choice in the matter.

Rey turned away; she’d gone out of her way to distance herself from the man. When she first joined the department, Ben seemed genuinely interested in her. He showed her around, gave helpful feedback on her syllabus and just seemed _nice._ She made the mistake of falling for it. It wasn’t until after they’d been dating for a couple of months that she started to see the glimpses of the real Ben Solo. He got irrationally angry when she prioritized her work over him; he started going through her phone and keeping tabs on where she was. She broke things off pretty quickly after that, but she had to get Luke and HR involved to get him out of her life. Or as much as that was possible. Rey considered trying to find a position somewhere else, but tenured teaching positions didn’t grow on trees. As long as Ben obeyed the HR edict to stay away from her, she could deal. But the incident taught her a lesson. She made a vow never to get involved with a colleague again. She’d worked hard to get where she was; it wasn’t worth it.

“Alright, attention, everyone,” Luke called, tapping his clipboard. “I’m handing out the room assignments. Everyone gets a roommate.” A half dozen hands shot up. “ _Everyone._ No exceptions.” He eyed all the raised hands until they fell. “We’re here to spend time with our colleagues and learn a few things along the way. Broaden your minds, people. Don’t make me make it an order.”

Rey shared a look with Finn. Roommates? That wouldn’t be so bad, depending on who she was paired with. Maybe she’d get lucky and Finn would be her roommate! They were already friends, so she wouldn’t mind spending the week with him.

The chatter quieted down as Luke read the room assignments. One by one, people were paired off and given their room keys. Rey didn’t know what strings Luke pulled to get them into this resort, but it was high end. The rustic aesthetic was a little _too_ on the nose in her opinion. Their rooms weren’t so much hotel rooms as small cabins, complete with small kitchens according to the brochure.

Her evaluation of the resort came to a screeching halt as Finn was paired with Rose. “Sorry,” he murmured before leaving to get his key.

Rey sighed. While not ideal, she liked most of her colleagues. Luke knew better than to pair her with Ben, so she thought she’d be fine.

She looked at who was left. And promptly started to internally panic. Dameron was still in the lobby. _Fuck._ She fought the urge to bolt. She’d been avoiding him ever since that disastrous department Christmas party. She remembered it vividly, though she tried not to.

It was the one night of the year that everyone relaxed and just had fun. Finals were over, grades were in and they could just enjoy themselves. People brought their spouses or significant others; there was a fair bit of spiked punch. Rey obviously didn’t have a significant other, so she mostly just hung out with Finn and did some of her card tricks to entertain people.

She never stayed long at those work functions; she went to get her coat around ten o’clock. She wasn’t drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. She’d already called an Uber, so she wasn’t driving. She waved to people as she left, but a voice called after her. She stopped in the doorway as Poe Dameron appeared, looking unfairly handsome in a garish Christmas sweater. Rey kept her face carefully neutral; she didn’t want to give away her secret. She’d been very good about her promise about getting involved with colleagues, but Dameron seemed designed to test her resolve. He was handsome and kind; he was a few years older than her, so she didn’t think a tiny crush was such a terrible thing.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, his eyes concerned.

She shrugged. “I’m not really a party person.”

“That’s too bad.”

“And why’s that?”

“I was hoping you’d show me how to do that card trick.”

She laughed. He wanted to see her card trick? She opened her mouth to speak, but then she saw the look in his eyes. They were warm, slightly glassy from the punch, but even that couldn’t hide the clear interest in her. She flushed. Was he _flirting_ with her? Why?

“Uh, sorry,” she mumbled. “Maybe some other time.”

“Rey.” Poe smiled hopefully and pointed above him. Rey’s eyes widened when she spotted the mistletoe nailed to the top of the doorway. Seriously? Did the universe hate her that much? “Whaddya say? Indulge in a little holiday tradition?”

She should have left. She knew she should have said goodnight and gone. Later, she wanted to blame the punch she’d had, but deep down, she knew better. She wanted to kiss him. For just a moment, she wanted to connect to another person. Rey stepped back up onto the stoop, a small smile playing on her lips. “Okay.” His smile was brilliant; she liked the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. It felt like they were being pulled in by some outside force; Rey felt his breath on her lips just before she closed her eyes. The moment his lips touched hers, everything changed. It felt like she’d been struck by lightning. His lips were soft and full, perfect for kissing. Poe cradled her cheek as they sucked in air. Rey moved first, going back for more. No short peck this time but a full on open mouthed tongues clashing kiss. It was spectacular and everything she’d allowed herself to imagine.

Which was precisely why she bolted right after.

Perhaps not the most mature thing to do, but it was a bit too much for her. She couldn’t get involved with someone like Dameron. She couldn’t get involved with anyone, period. She wouldn’t jeopardize everything she worked for. She couldn’t.

Memories fresh in her mind, she looked to Luke, silently praying. But as the number of people in the lobby dwindled, the less likely it looked like her prayers would be answered.

“Rey,” Luke intoned. “You’re with Dameron. Cabin 1138.”

This was a nightmare. An actual, literal nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from. She didn’t say a word as she grabbed her bag and her key. Poe was equally quiet, but she was too busy trying to think of excuses to get the hell off the mountain to notice. This was going to be the longest week of her life.

* * *

_ What was her problem? _ Poe wondered for the five hundredth time. He wasn’t any happier about this arrangement then she seemed to be. Rey was silent as they trudged through the cold to their cabin. They were toward the end of the long row, too far from the main building for Poe’s liking. What was Luke _thinking?_ Poe swore he was getting kooky in his old age.

What was he supposed to do with a woman that seemed to hate the very sight of him?

Especially when it was the _one_ woman he even considered taking a chance on.

God, he was such an idiot. For the last two years, he’d wanted to find a way to break through Rey’s professional façade. She was beautiful and smart; she had the most contagious laugh he’d ever heard. He’d been smitten with her since he got on campus. Unfortunately, their respective areas of study didn’t crossover, so he had precious few reasons to talk to her. Also, until recently, he didn’t have tenure, so it would have been wildly inappropriate. He really loved this job, so he kept his distance.

Until the Christmas party.

Okay, so he needed a little liquid courage to finally _do_ something. He wasn’t usually shy or circumspect, but Rey wasn’t just anyone. He had a feeling about her. She was different. He knew he had a reputation for being the department flirt, which he didn’t mind. He just liked people. He liked being around people and making them smile. If he could do that with a little flirtatious banter, then he was fine with that. He was an equal opportunity flirt too.

But when it came to actually making a move, he was a mess. He spent most of the party just observing her out of the corner of his eye. She hung out with Finn a lot; for a long time, Poe actually thought Rey might prefer someone like Finn. Finn was a great guy; Poe liked him. But the longer he observed Rey, he realized that she didn’t allow herself to get too close to _anyone_. It made him sad; she lit up any room she was in. At least she did for him.

When he saw she was leaving, he panicked a little. He’d had a plan, but he was too slow. He thought he had more time. He dashed after her, grateful to catch her before she could disappear. His usual witty banter seemed to have deserted him; he cringed inwardly as he tried to get her to stay. The mistletoe was a last ditch effort. If she’d politely declined, he would have accepted that and left her alone. But she didn’t. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

To say it rocked his world would be an understatement.

Her lips were soft and sweet; he could taste the punch that lingered on her tongue. After that first brief kiss, she melted into him, kissing him back with equal fervor. Time and space suddenly had no meaning; all he could feel was  _her._

Then the moment ended, and she took off like her hair was on fire.

He’d talked himself in circles trying to figure out what happened. He couldn’t make sense of it. He thought they genuinely shared a moment, but whenever he tried to talk to her in the days after, she would disappear. It didn’t take him long to get the message. If she didn’t want to talk about what happened, they wouldn’t. Poe would just pretend like it never happened.

Even though it made him miserable.

Now, they were stuck in the same cabin for a week.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Poe entered the cabin first. He resolved to be civil. Interact as little as possible and stay out of her way. He could do that. “Which bedroom do you want?”

Rey seemed to see him for the first time. “What?” she asked.

“Bedroom? Which one?”

“Does it matter?”

“Probably not. Forgive me for trying to be polite.”

Rey scowled. “What is your problem?”

“My problem? _I’m_ the one with the problem?”

“I didn’t _ask_ to be stuck in a cabin with you, Dameron!”

“I didn’t either!”

“You know what? I don’t have the time for this.” Rey marched past him and disappeared into the first bedroom she saw. The door slammed and Poe groaned. So much for his “being civil” plan. She seemed to really hate him, though he couldn’t imagine why. He couldn’t even remember the best kiss of his life fondly and that just sucked. He marched into the other bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him. It was going to be a long week.

Things didn’t improve over the next two days. They seemed to go out of their way to avoid each other. Separate coffee times. Separate meal times. Doors closed. Poe got out of the cabin a couple of times to do some skiing (not that he was any good at it, but it was better than staying where he wasn’t wanted), but each time he got scolded by Luke for not including his roommate. Poe fought the urge to laugh. They weren’t roommates. They were two people stuck in the same living space because it amused an old man.

“We’re expecting a storm to come through overnight,” Luke informed him. “Nothing major, but I want everyone to be prepared.”

“Right, boss.” Poe gave Luke a mock salute and headed back to the cabin. He was surprised to find Rey sitting in the living room, working on a puzzle. If it hadn’t been for the extra coffee cups and dishes, he would be forgiven for thinking he lived alone in the little cabin. He started to go to his room, but he thought he should warn her about the incoming weather. “Um, Luke said a storm is coming in overnight.”

Rey didn’t even look up. “Okay.”

Poe huffed. “That’s it?”

“Do you want a medal for reporting the weather?”

Poe threw up his hands. “You want to be left alone? Fine.”

Rey watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. She knew she was being irascible and mean, but if she didn’t, she might do something she regretted. Like kiss him senseless. She caught fleeting glimpses of him over the last few days, usually when he was on his way out. It was like he was personally tormenting her in those tight jeans and thick wool sweaters. She could imagine curling her fingers into the wool as she pulled him in for a kiss. _Stop. It._ She just had to make it through four more days. She could do that. She was getting a lot of reading done, which suited her just fine.

She was an adult; she could control herself.

The next morning, she woke up to a thick blanket of white out the window. Poe tried to warn her about the snow, but it still managed to surprise her. The resort was high in the mountains; snow was on the ground when they arrived. But it looked like it had grown at least a foot overnight. And it didn’t look like it was stopping anytime soon.

She huddled in the window seat, blanket wrapped around her and a steaming mug of coffee in her hands as she watched it come down. She grew up in the desert; she’d never seen snow until she was in college. Years later, it still fascinated her. Just after nine o’clock, a text came through on her phone. It was from Luke.  **_All activities are cancelled due to weather. Think of this as a chance to get to know your roomie._ **

Rey groaned. The previous days were bearable because Poe left the cabin. Now they were stuck until the weather let up. That was just great. Could she spend the whole day hiding in her room? But why should she? She had just as much right to be in the common areas as he did.

Before she could argue with herself some more, she heard a door open. Poe stepped out of his room; Rey used her coffee cup to hide her face. He was shirtless with black and orange flannel sleep pants hanging low on his hips. _Holy shit._ Was he _trying_ to kill her? Or test her? Was this all a game for him? _Christ, woman, he probably just sleeps like that. Get a grip,_ she thought, taking another sip of the steaming brew. He even had an adorable head of unruly curls.

She breathed deeply, forcing herself to be calm. She could handle this. Poe went straight for the coffee, pouring a cup from the pot she’d made. “That’s French Roast,” she called. “Just so you know.”

He glanced her way, surprised. “I didn’t think you were up.”

Rey shrugged. “I saw the snow.”

Poe poured some coffee anyway, adding a splash of creamer. “I like French Roast,” he said carefully. This was the first time she’d willingly spoken to him in weeks; he wasn’t sure what to make of it. When it seemed like she wasn’t going to bite his head off, he walked over to the window. He tried not to stare, but she looked cute in striped pajamas. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Cold?”

“It’s chilly here by the window.”

Did she sound…defensive? “It’s really coming down.”

“What?” Rey shook herself. _Don’t stare at his chest._ “Oh right.” She took another sip of her nearly empty cup. “Luke texted,” she added, hoping she sounded casual. “Everything’s cancelled until the snow stops.”

“So, we’re stuck here?”

Did he have to make it sound so…unpleasant? She scowled. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make do without your fans trailing after you.” She got up and marched back to the kitchen.

Poe sighed. Why was she so touchy? “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She slammed her mug on the counter. “Do you need me to draw you a picture?”

He entered the kitchen. “Rey, I don’t know what you're implying…”

She scoffed. “Oh please. Spare me the innocent act. Everyone knows your classes have the highest percentage of female students in the whole department.” She needed a reason to make her behavior about _him_ rather than about _her._ It was better that way. For both of them.

“What has that got to do with anything?” he demanded.

“You’re kidding, right?” She pushed past him; she intended to retreat to her room once more. But Poe reached out and grabbed her elbow, stopping her in her tracks.

“Alright, that’s _enough_ ,” he growled. His voice was low and rough, and Rey absolutely did not shiver. Nope. Next question. “I don’t know what I did to piss you off. You’ve run away every time I’ve tried to talk to you, and I’ve had it. We’re hashing this out. Right now.”

“There’s nothing to hash out.”

Poe put his mug down and crossed his arms over his chest. “I beg to differ.”

“Are you insane?”

“You know, I’m starting to wonder. Because you don’t just kiss someone like _that_ and run away, Sunshine.”

Rey shifted; she couldn’t look him in the eye. He was right, of course. She’d felt that spark between them and freaked out. She’d made herself a promise and he threatened that promise. It wasn’t his fault; it was hers. He deserved an explanation, but she couldn’t make her mouth work.

“Every time I tried to talk to you, you bolted like a skittish colt.” He tilted his head and studied her face. “And while I know it was…kinda public, I don’t kiss and tell, Rey.”

A flush crept up her neck and cheeks. He had every right to be angry, but instead, he was trying to figure her out. He still wanted to give her a chance. He still seemed interested in her, which just didn’t jive with her previous experience.

He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Why did you run?” he asked. “Because I thought it was pretty spectacular.”

She blushed harder. “It was.”

Poe sighed. “Then I’m confused. Unless you really do hate me that much.”

“I don’t hate you.” She said it so quickly, so vehemently, she surprised even herself. She twisted her fingers together. “I’m not…good with people. I’m not used to letting anyone in. I could really like you and that scares the shit out of me.”

He had no idea what made her that way, but he wanted to. He wanted to get to know her, for real this time. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said honestly. He sighed. “The truth is I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time, but the timing was never right. And I needed a little courage.”

Her smile was adorable. “Courage? Am I that scary?”

“You’re smart and funny and fucking gorgeous,” he muttered. “How the hell do you not see that?”

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had very good reasons for avoiding relationships, but something told her that Poe was different. That she could trust him. Part of her wanted to. Badly. “Poe, I…”

He held out his hand. “Maybe we could…start again?”

She blushed as she took his hand and shook it. “I’d like that.”

He wanted to see if her lips still tasted sweet, but Poe forced himself to slow down. He didn’t want a fling with her. He wanted to give them a real shot. And now, thanks to the snow, they had time. “Do you like pancakes?”

She blinked. “Pancakes?”

“Since we’re stuck, I thought I’d make some breakfast.”

“I’m more of a French toast girl.”

He grinned. “I can make French toast.”

“Okay.” She realized belatedly that she was still in her pajamas. “Um, I think I’m gonna go change…”

“Or you could stay and watch me cook up a storm,” he replied with a knowing smile.

Rey arched a brow at him, but she knew a challenge when she heard one. She got her coffee and sat on a stool on the far side of the kitchen island. “Do you want help?”

“Nah, I got this.” For the first ten minutes or so, Rey tried to look anywhere _but_ at Poe, because she was certain she couldn’t keep a straight face. His flannel pants stretched tight across his ass every time he bent over, and he _still_ wasn’t wearing a shirt. She’d never had a half-naked man make her breakfast before. Gradually, she started to realize that he _wanted_ her to look. He winked at her the first time he caught her staring; she flushed. But she didn’t stop. 

She watched as he whipped up the eggs, milk and cinnamon mixture and soaked piece after piece of thick bread. As he placed the first few pieces on the griddle, he grinned. “Bacon?”

“Hmmm, yes, please.”

“I knew I liked you.” He grinned and found some bacon in the fridge. The smell of frying bacon and French toast filled the air. “How do you like it?”

“Crispy?”

“We can do that.” All through this process, Poe made small talk, asking about TV shows and movies they liked, fiction books they’d read, and music. Nothing too probing; like her, it seemed like he wanted to keep things light. He made dumb jokes and served her French toast with a syrup-y smiley face which made her laugh.

Rey tried a bite. “Hmmm, pretty good.”

“Yeah?” He sat across from her at the island, munching on some bacon.

“Well, it is pretty hard to mess up French toast.”

“True. Maybe you’ll let me test my skills for dinner?”

The question hung in the air for a long moment. “We’ll see.” Not a no, but she wasn’t _quite_ ready to commit herself. Which was silly because they couldn’t go anywhere until the snow let up. There was a big difference between him cooking for her and just warming up something frozen.

“So how shall we spend the day?”

Rey chewed thoughtfully. “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

He smirked. “Well…”

“Keep it clean, Dameron.”

“I’m not the one who’s been ogling, sweetheart.”

She flushed. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that…”

He reached out and covered her hand with his. Rey sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flickering from his hand to his face. “I’ll be good. For now.”

The implication was clear, but Rey latched onto the safety net he provided. “How are you at puzzles?”

He grinned. “Interesting choice. I’ll play.” Poe let her retreat to her room to shower and get ready for the day. He stared out the window for a long time, reflecting on the last couple of hours. Could all the tension and hurt feelings just be a giant misunderstanding? He was curious about what made her so skittish about relationships. But since they’d found a way to actually talk and get to know each other, he knew better than to push. He was looking forward to just spending the day with her. And who knew, if the weather didn’t improve, they might get a lot more quality time.

He was more than okay with that.

The living area was empty when Rey emerged from her room. She went through the pile of puzzle boxes by the fireplace, trying to decide which one to work on. She’d done a couple of the simpler ones by herself; with two of them, she opted for something more complicated. A landscape, one thousand pieces? Perfect. She sat on the floor, dumped the pieces onto the low coffee table, and started to sort out the straight edges while she waited for Poe.

Poe showered and dressed, trying not to think about the woman waiting for him. He’d dreamt about Rey for a long time; he didn’t want to screw this up. He might only get this one chance to prove he was worth taking a chance on. He evaluated himself in the mirror for several long minutes; it hit him like a freight train how much he _wanted_ this to work. He’d carried a torch for her for a while sure, but spending the morning with her over breakfast? Making her laugh? Finding the little things that made her tick? He wanted more of that. He wanted that and so much more.

He was starting to understand why _she_ was so scared.

They weren’t going to get anywhere if he kept standing in the bathroom. He dragged a comb through his curls; the lights flickered. It was only a moment, but it made him wonder. Did the cabins have generators in case the power went out? He grabbed his phone charger in case they needed to keep their devices charged.

Rey was already in the living room, sitting cross legged on the floor. She was…sorting puzzle pieces? Poe smiled; he couldn’t help it. She was just so adorable in her university sweatshirt and leggings. “Should we light the fireplace?” he asked.

Rey jumped. “Christ, Dameron!”

“Sorry.” He knelt down beside her. “Though you did start without me.”

“And who’s fault is that?” She let her eyes flicker over him; he was in another jeans and sweater combo. “What is that? Your uniform?”

“What? It’s cold. I like sweaters.” He arched a brow at her. “Though if you have another way to keep warm…”

She swatted his arm. “What were you saying about the fireplace?”

“Fireplace. Right.” There was a catch of firewood next to the stone fireplace; Poe grabbed a pile and stacked them carefully. He felt Rey watching him as he found some newspaper and matches to get the fire going.

“How do you know how to do that?”

Poe tucked more newspaper into the growing flames. “My dad. He learned survival skills in the Army. He started teaching me when I was pretty young. We went backpacking through a lot of the national parks.”

“So, can you do that by rubbing two sticks together?”

Poe laughed. “It’s not recommended, but in a pinch, yes. Don’t worry, I won’t let us freeze.”

“You saw the lights flicker too, huh?”

Poe nodded. “Think we should check in and see what the contingency plan is?”

“Can’t hurt.” She got out her phone and called the front desk. She got a recording assuring her that her call was very important, and they would call her back when someone was available. “Well, that was useless.”

“Recording?”

“Yeah. I think we’re fine though. Luke certainly spent enough on this place. I’m sure they’re prepared.”

“We should keep our devices charged up, just in case.”

“Good idea. Get that one from your dad too?”

“Nope. Learned that one during ROTC.”

“You were in ROTC?” How did she not know this about him?

The fire was warm and crackling now; Poe slid off the stone and onto the floor to Rey’s right. “Academia wasn’t my first career choice.”

“What happened?” She bit her lip, belatedly realizing they might not know each other well enough for such a personal question. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” He started sorting through puzzle pieces, tossing anything without a straight edge into the bottom of the box. “I wanted to go to the Air Force Academy, but our congressperson chose someone else. So, I did ROTC in college and got in that way. I did my time then switched over to the National Guard so I could go back to school.”

That explained how he was older than her, but still relatively new to academia. Rey was impressed. “That explains a lot actually. Why the Air Force?”

“My mom. She was a pilot.”

Was, past tense. A wave of sympathy washed over her; she lost her parents young. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Do you still fly?”

Poe turned his hand over, letting her fingers and palm rest against his. Her skin was warm and soft; her hazel eyes were warm and inviting. “Whenever I can. I love it, but I felt the urge to do something else with my life.”

“Fighter jock _and_ history nerd?” she teased. “Interesting combination.”

“What about you? Your accent kinda gives away the fact that you’re not from around here.”

Rey sucked in a shallow breath as his fingers played over her wrist. Could he feel her pulse racing? It was getting warm and she wasn’t sure it was _just_ from the fireplace. She shrugged. “I grew up in London. It’s almost everywhere you look. My guardian was an amateur historian; he dragged me to all kinds of places. He had a whole shed full of artifacts and books. I guess it rubbed off on me.”

“Still, it’s a lot to move all the way here.”

“My guardian passed right after I got my doctorate. It was too painful to stay in England, so I came to America. I still go back for research trips.”

“No other family?”

She shook her head. “My parents died when I was little. Uncle Ben was the only family I had.”

It was Poe’s turn to squeeze a hand in sympathy. “I’m sure he was proud of you.”

“I dedicated my first book to him. I wouldn’t be here without him.”

Poe smiled. “I wondered who that was. I find those dedications fascinating.”

Rey frowned. “You’ve _read_ my book?”

“Isn’t that what books are for? To be read?”

“Poe, academics in _my_ section of the field haven’t read it.”

“Their loss. I thought it was really well done. Though your prose was a _tiny_ bit dry in some sections.”

“Now you’re just making fun.”

“Or perhaps you just need a second set of eyes. That’s not a crime. My dad is my control group. If it holds his attention, then I know it’s good.”

“You offering?”

“Maybe.”

She snatched her hand back. “I’ll think about it.” She returned her attention to the puzzle; Poe seemed to sense she needed some quiet time to center herself from the charged air in the room. They worked in relative silence, save the crackling of the fire. Once they had all the straight edged pieces sorted, they laid them face up on the table.

“So, did you bring these or were they here?” Poe asked as they started to piece together the border.

“They were here. There are some board games too.”

“Are there some cards?”

“I think so, why?”

“If I recall correctly, one of us knows some card tricks.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s no fun doing them for one person.” The way his eyes twinkled made her blush. “Let’s focus on the puzzle.”

“Sure.” Poe returned his attention to the tiny pieces, but he had to admit that he found Rey more fascinating. The way she chewed her lip while she was thinking, the way her face lit up whenever she found the right match, the way she flushed whenever their hands brushed. Poe loved the tinge of pink so much he started doing it on purpose. He felt giddy and nervous, like he was a teenager against spending hours with his crush.

The lights flickered occasionally, but the front desk finally called Rey back to assure them that everything was fine. The storm was proving to be worse than predicted; two feet of snow had already fallen. Their recommendation was to stay inside until it passed.

“No arguments from me,” Poe said, stretching his arms over his head.

“You don’t like the cold?”

“It’s not so much the cold, but the wet,” he replied. “No, thank you.”

“Didn’t you go skiing?”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t very good at it. I came right back here for a nice hot shower.”

Rey’s nostrils flared and her pulse quickened again. _Do not think about him in the shower!_ But it was too late. She recalled perfectly his naked chest from that morning; it was all too easy to imagine him wet under a shower spray. God, she needed to stop. Rey got up abruptly and dashed for the kitchen. She filled up a glass with ice water and gulped it down. How could she get to know the real Poe Dameron if all she could think about was jumping him?

“Rey?”

She put the glass down. “This was a mistake.”

“What’s a mistake?”

“This. Us. I can’t…”

“You can’t what?” He ran his fingers through his curls in frustration. “You gotta tell me what you want, Rey. Whatever it is, I’ll do it. If you really want me to leave you alone, I’ll pack up my stuff and leave. Right now. Just talk to me.”

“I’m not going to let you go out in the middle of a fucking snowstorm!”

“Then what?” He was trying not to shout, but she was giving him whiplash. One minute she’s flirting and apparently happy, then next moment she’s trying to run away from whatever this was between them. Part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and just kiss her, but the next time they kissed, it had to be _her_ choice. He couldn’t keep putting himself out there if she wasn’t ready or if she was too scared.

Rey bit her lip; she was a terrible person. She wanted to see if he was the real deal so badly, but she was paralyzed by fear. She never let anyone in, not truly. Not since Ben Solo. She was so wrong about him; she was afraid to try again. She kept all her friends and colleagues at arm’s length, because then they couldn’t disappoint her. She was used to being alone. Alone was safe. Alone was also _lonely._ Looking at Poe, seeing the earnest yearning in his warm brown eyes…she knew she was hurting him. And she hated that. She hated herself.

Seeing the conflict in her eyes made his heart hurt. He was clearly the cause. She seemed to be just fine before that stupid kiss at Christmas. It was just another stupid choice in a life filled with stupid choices. “The main building’s not that far,” he said quietly. “I’ll be fine.” It wouldn’t take him long to pack his things.

Rey watched him turn and start to leave the kitchen. Her feet started moving before her brain registered the action. She couldn’t let him leave. Not just because of the storm, but because she was sick and tired of being afraid. Of being alone. Poe got three steps before she grabbed his arm.

“Look, Rey…” But his words were cut off by her lips on his. Poe blinked in surprise, but the moment her tongue brushed the seam of his lips he was lost. She curled her fingers into the wool of his sweater; Poe groaned as she deepened the kiss. His hands slid around her waist instinctively, trying to make sure she couldn’t get away again.

He tasted like a mixture of peppermint and coffee; every stroke of his tongue sparked need low in her belly. His hands slid over her ass; Rey moaned. She threaded her fingers into his soft curls, sucking in much needed air before fusing her lips to his again. It was like that first kiss but _more_ because Rey could finally admit to herself that she wanted him. Badly. Every little daydream and fantasy about him came rushing in on her all at once; she pressed herself against him.

Poe held her close; his head was spinning. She broke their kiss, her lips trailing along his jaw. “Rey…what are we doing?”

Rey leaned back so she could see his face. She chewed on her kiss swollen lip. Her instinct was to make a joke, but he deserved better. “Is this okay? I know, I’m all over the place. I’m sorry…”

He cut her off with a soft kiss. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I want  _you.”_

Poe didn’t need to be told twice. He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. “Last chance,” he warned, laying her out on his bed. Rey wet her lips as he climbed in after her, looming above her. “Everything will change.”

“Good.” She grasped the necklace that hung from his neck and pulled him down; their lips met in a hungry kiss. Rey panted for air as he kissed a path down her neck and under the collar of her sweatshirt. She rocked against him shamelessly, letting him know just how much she wanted this. She felt him harden through their layers of clothing; she moaned softly. “Poe…oh god.”

She was making him crazy; he held her close as he switched their positions and sat up. Rey perched herself in his lap, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him thoroughly. She was soft and perfect in his arms; he was half convinced this was a dream. He watched as she leaned back, crossed her arms, and pulled the oversized university sweater over her head. Miles of pale skin was exposed; she shivered. Only a plain black bra covered her; her nipples were stiff beneath the fabric. Rey kept her eyes on his as she reached behind her back and unclipped the band and tugged it down her arms. Poe slid his hands up her back; Rey arched, moaning loudly as his lips wrapped around a nipple. Need ripped through her as he toyed with her, sucking and licking at the rosy bud. “Oh fuck,” she panted, rolling her hips into his. “Don’t stop.”

Poe couldn’t have even if he wanted to. He wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly against him as he switched his attention to her other breast. A keening cry escaped her lips; her core clenched. She was soaking wet, desperate to feel him inside her after weeks of wondering. “Poe, please…”

Poe dipped his right hand into her leggings and yanked her underwear aside. Rey gasped as he stroked her slick flesh for the first time. She rocked into him instinctively, needing more. He teased her clit, circling it slowly. He couldn’t believe he finally got to touch her. She was beautiful writhing in his arms and seeking her pleasure.

Pressure coiled tighter and tighter in her belly; the dual stimulation was too much for her. She climaxed with a soft cry, her whole body quivering in his arms. “Oh my god.”

Poe kissed a trail down her sternum as she panted for air. “Beautiful,” he murmured against her stomach.

Rey hummed, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pulled his head back and kissed him deeply. Now that the dam was broken between them, she needed more. She reached down to his waist. “May I?”

Poe nodded. He let her pull his sweater over his head; her fingers trailed down his chest. His heart pounded as she slid off his lap and stood. She shimmied out of her leggings and tossed them aside, leaving her completely bare. Poe moved to the edge of the bed; Rey stood between his spread legs. Poe ran his hands over her hips and ass; she bit back a moan. He pressed kisses to her stomach; Rey sighed in pleasure. “Hmmm.”

Poe wanted to explore every inch of her; she was even more beautiful than he imagined. But Rey had other ideas. She dropped to her knees and smirked up at him as she reached for his belt. “This okay?”

“Very much.” He groaned as she loosened his fly and tugged his jeans down. Socks, jeans and boxer briefs found their way to the floor; Poe found himself blushing. Rey was a vision kneeling between his legs, her dark chestnut hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was eye level with his straining erection; he soaked in the naked lust in her eyes. Her fingers traced a path up his thighs; Poe shivered. “Sunshine?”

“Is this okay?”

“I’m all yours.” She smiled that bright happy grin he loved so much; he wanted to keep making her smile like that. His breathing hitched as her index finger ran over his length. His cock twitched as she touched him; she smirked. Poe couldn’t look away as she wrapped her fingers around him and started to stroke. He groaned, his hips rocking up off the bed. “Fuck.”

Heat pooled in her belly as she explored him. Being with him had haunted her dreams since that first kiss; it turned out her imagination fell short. Poe was long and thick; she knew he would feel amazing. A bead of precum leaked from the tip; Rey swiped it with her thumb and coated the swollen tip. Poe cursed again, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress. “Fuck, Rey.”

“That’s the idea,” she whispered. She kissed the tip of him then took him into her mouth. A hoarse sound caught in his throat; he had bit his lip hard. He didn’t want this to end too soon, but she was slowly killing him. He’d imagined having her, but not like this. Poe cradled the back of her head with his hand, gently guiding her. Rey hummed around him, following his direction. Wetness flooded her core as she lavished his cock with attention. She licked and sucked and bobbed her head, relishing the needy sounds he made. His fingers tightened in her hair; her core clenched in response.

“Rey,” Poe panted. “Rey…fuck…so good, sweetheart, but…” He tugged on her hair, trying to pull her off. “Wanna be inside you. Please, Rey.”

Rey released him with a wet pop. Poe swooped down and kissed her deeply, pulling her back into his lap. She hissed and groaned as she ground against his length. “Poe, do you have…?” She was on birth control, but she wanted to be careful this first time. They could talk later.

He knew what she was asking. “Side pocket of my duffle,” he replied, kissing the skin over her heart.

Her legs wobbled a little as she stood and picked up the duffle at the end of the bed. She yanked open the zipper and found a strip of condoms inside. “Planning on getting lucky, Captain Dameron?”

His rank on her lips was far more arousing than it should be. “Standard issue,” he shot back. “I never expected  _you.”_

Rey tore one foil pack off the strip and returned to her place in his lap. Poe held her close as he flipped her onto her back; Rey burst into giggles. He cut her off with a kiss; Rey moaned as he settled in the cradle of her thighs. “You can still change your mind,” he whispered. _Please don’t,_ he thought. He wanted her so badly, but he wanted her to want _him._

She cradled his face in her hands. “I want this,” she replied, holding his eyes. “I want  _you.”_

Poe kissed her hard; Rey melted against him. She ripped open the foil pack and trailed her hands down his chest. Poe broke the kiss and leaned back, mesmerized as she rolled the latex onto him. She surged up and captured his lips in a needy kiss as she guided him to her. She gasped loudly as he pushed in, her back arching off the bed. “Rey?”

“I’m good,” she breathed, bucking her hips. “Don’t stop.”

She felt incredible; Poe pressed his forehead to hers, soaking her in as he sank deeper inside her. He braced himself on either side of her head; she kissed him languidly as he rocked his hips. “Sweetheart…god…”

Rey nodded, hitching her ankles behind his back. “Yeah.” She ran her hands over his bronze skin; he was gorgeous. The more he gave her, the more she craved him. She rocked her hips into his, moaning as he bottomed out inside her. Nothing had ever felt like this. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth; she needed more. “Harder,” she breathed, digging her heels into his lower back. “You feel so good.”

Poe groaned, but he did as she asked. His hips jerked into her, causing her to cry out. Poe thrust hard and deep, enjoying the way she fluttered around him. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.” He held her close as he sat up and settled her on his lap. Rey moaned as he pushed inside her again; she kissed him thoroughly as she bounced in his lap. Poe grabbed her ass, kneading and squeezing the globes as she rode him. “That’s it,” he praised. “Ride me, sweetheart.”

Rey braced her feet on the mattress and threw her head back as she moved faster and harder. Poe slipped his hand between them; he wanted to feel her. He circled her swollen nub with his thumb; Rey cried out. “Oh  _fuck.”_

“Come on, Rey,” he growled. “Come for me.”

Rey instinctively moved faster, grinding into him. She was so close; Poe held her steady as he met her hips with rough thrusts of his own. Her orgasm hit her hard; she screamed as she fell. Poe rode her through it, dragging out her high until she was shaking in his arms. Poe pressed her into the mattress, rocking into her until her clenching walls were too much. He gave into it readily, his hips pressed firmly against hers as he floated in bliss.

Rey wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her as they panted for air. Their hearts pounded in tandem, their skin slick with sweat. She felt happy and sated, content for the first time in a while. She pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hey.”

Poe chuckled. “Hey.” He rolled off her reluctantly and shed the condom. He sat up long enough to chuck it in the trash; he was surprised when Rey curled up against him. “No running?” he asked, hoping he sounded casual.

Rey bit her lip. She drew nonsense on his chest. She needed to explain, but she was afraid of his reaction. “Do you want me to?”

“No!” He wrapped his arm around her back. “No, I like you right here.”

She smiled. “So, I’ll stay.”

Poe thought she was adorable. “Not that I’m complaining, but that was…unexpected?”

Rey flushed. “I know I’ve been all over the place. You deserve an explanation.” Poe tucked some hair behind her ear, waiting patiently. Rey glanced away. “I, uh, was in a bad relationship. Not for very long, but it was with a colleague. It was right after I started. It was a stupid mistake and it ended badly. I made a promise to myself to not get involved with a colleague again. I didn’t want anyone to think less of me.”

Poe leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I hate that happened to you, Rey.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a career highlight.”

Poe covered her hand where it laid on his chest. “Do you mind me asking what changed your mind?”

Rey bit her lip. “I’m not sure,” she replied honestly. “But I like you. And judging you against someone else isn’t fair. You’re the first person since that happened that I’ve thought about…like this.”

Poe grinned. “I’m honored.”

She rolled her eyes. “I can still kick you out in the snow.”

“You wouldn’t.”

She smiled. “No, I wouldn’t.” She leaned up and kissed him. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom, okay?”

“Hurry back.”

“We still have a puzzle to put together, Captain.”

“Do we have to? Does it require clothes?” Now that he had her in his bed, he didn’t want to her to leave.

“Clothes might be optional,” she teased before disappearing to go to the bathroom.

Poe pulled down the duvet on his bed and curled up under the covers. This was not how he expected the day to go, but he wasn’t going to second guess it. If they could spend the rest of the week really getting to know each other, that was fine with him. Rey returned just as the lights flickered again. “I’m starting to think we should be worried about that,” she commented as she snuggled into his side.

“Good thing we know the best way to keep warm,” he replied, grinning at her.

“Think you’re getting lucky again?”

“It’s snowing,” he murmured, his lips brushing her skin. “We can’t leave.” Another kiss. “And you’re naked in my bed.” Another kiss. “I know I am.”

Rey’s giggles were cut off by his lips on hers; she was starting to think she’d made a _very_ wise choice when it came to Poe Dameron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To distract from the craziness, I bring you the conclusion of the DCW snowed in fic! Enjoy!

Rey pulled the blanket higher on her shoulders as Poe put a few more logs on the fire. There were probably better ways to ward off the cold—like pants—but she preferred the cocoon she and Poe had made for themselves on the couch. Her worries about the power proved accurate; they’d lost power overnight. They woke up to a frigid cabin; if they hadn’t needed some sort of sustenance, they probably would have just stayed in bed.

Poe returned quickly; his hands were warm from the fire. Rey welcomed him back to the couch, tangling her legs with his as he stretched out beside her. “Your feet are cold,” he complained.

She slipped them between his calves. “I lost my heater.”

Poe smiled. “A guy could get used to this.”

“Getting stuck in a frigid cabin in the middle of a snowstorm?”

“Spending hours in bed with a beautiful woman.”

Rey blushed. “Technically, we’re not in bed.”

“Yet. Someone was hungry.”

They twisted slightly so that Rey could stretch out on top of Poe. “We’ve been busy.”

“Hmm, I’ll say.” He squeezed her waist, smiling as she rested her head on his chest. In less than a full day, they’d become very comfortable around each other. The few times they ventured from his room, she walked around in one of his button-down shirts and nothing else. They did eventually work on the puzzle, but with more kissing. He discovered that Rey was a really affectionate person once he broke through her shell. He lived for her little happy smiles and lingering kisses. He was constantly on the lookout for new ways to make her laugh, even if that meant making a fool of himself. He told a lot of stories from his childhood; she confided a few of her own. He didn’t take for granted how much she was trusting him. He still didn’t know who’d hurt her so badly, but he wanted to throttle that person. Rey was an amazing woman; she deserved only the best.

“What are you thinking?” Rey asked quietly.

He traced her spine with his fingers; she shivered in his arms. “I was wondering how long it will take for someone to come out here and check on us.” It was a fib, but he wanted her to confide in him when she was ready.

“In that case, you should put on a shirt.”

He grinned. “Why’s that, Sunshine?”

“I don’t want anyone getting ideas.”

He laughed. “Is that your way of saying we’re dating?”

She raised her head, resting her chin on folded hands. “Aren’t we?”

He twisted some of her hair around his finger. “I didn’t want to assume. But I would like that very much.”

Rey watched the flames flicker over his skin. His stubble had grown overnight, but she liked it. He’d been nothing but sweet since she kissed him in the kitchen. He didn’t push her for more details about her bad relationship; she was grateful. She wanted to tell him, but she didn’t want him to look at her differently when he found out who it was. She wasn’t proud that time in her life. She’s just come to a new country with a new job and she was fresh off her beloved uncle’s death. She was vulnerable and Ben took advantage of that. Plus, he was their boss’ nephew. Rey refused to let Poe jeopardize his job just for her.

“I think me jumping you was a pretty good clue,” she said lightly.

He grinned. “That behavior is one hundred percent encouraged,” he replied, resting his hands behind his head.

Rey tried not to focus on the muscles in his arms, but she wasn’t very successful. Everything about him seemed to make her crazy. He was easily the most attractive man she’d ever been with. But she liked getting to know him too. After his dad retired from the Army, he bought a farm. Because of that and the pain of his mom’s death, Poe was a bit of a rebellious teen. He played baseball in high school, but he wasn’t quite good enough to play in college. The way he talked about flying was magical; she wondered why he would ever give that up to be an academic.

It was working out well for her, but she was still curious.

“We are here for three more days. You might get lucky,” she teased.

“If we don’t starve to death first.”

“There’s plenty of fruit and snacks.”

“I wanted to cook for you,” he reminded her.

“You can always cook when we get home.”

Poe ran his finger over the apple of her cheek. “Are you okay with that? When we leave here, everyone’s going to know that we…you know.”

“Had sex?”

“Well, I certainly hope no one else has hooked up with their roommate,” he joked. “That would be awkward for some people.”

Rey flushed. “Poe…”

“You made yourself that promise for a reason, Rey,” he said seriously. “While I’m glad you’re taking a chance on me, we don’t have to be public about it.”

Rey shook her head. “I appreciate that, but I don’t want to live like that. Who else is gonna be my date to all those tedious department functions?”

“I like the sound of that.”

Rey looked away. “I’ve been alone for a long time. I thought I was okay with that, but I want more out of my life than just…work, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.” He leaned up and kissed her, sighing in content as she settled on his chest. “You can sleep if you want,” he murmured. “I’ll be right here.”

She smiled into his chest. “Hmm, you’re a nice pillow.”

He chuckled. “I’ll be sure to put that on my CV. Dr. Rey Solana’s personal pillow.”

“There are worse jobs in the world.”

“Mmmhmm.” He kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Between the fire, the blanket and his girlfriend, he was warm and happy and content. Despite his earlier complaining, he would be perfectly fine if the outside world left them alone for a little while longer. The more time he spent with her the surer he was that he was falling for her. She was just very lovable. That was his last conscious thought before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Rey jerked awake; why was she so cold? She realized belatedly that she was still sprawled across Poe’s chest; she hoped she hadn’t woken him. The blanket that used to cover her had fallen to the floor; the fire was down to embers. How long had she been asleep? There were no working clocks, so she had no idea. She did have to pee though.

As carefully as she could, she slid off Poe and padded over to the bathroom. She hissed the moment she stepped off the carpet and onto the tile floor. It was freezing. She did what she had to do and washed her hands using as little water as possible. She made sure to keep the faucet dripping though; they didn’t want the pipes to freeze while they waited to be dug out. The snow had stopped, but it was very deep. It was taking time to reach all the cabins and get the power back on.

She didn’t want to imagine how things would be different if she and Poe hadn’t worked things out. This wasn’t a situation she would have wanted to deal with alone. She hadn’t realized how badly she yearned for a genuine connection to another person. Finn was her friend, but she kept him at arm’s length too. She revealed things to Poe that she hadn’t talked about since her uncle died. She wanted to spend time with him outside this cabin. She wondered if he would take her flying. Or maybe they could go hiking. The possibilities were endless; she was excited.

“Where’d you go?” Poe mumbled when she came back. He was curled on his side, shivering a little.

“Bathroom,” she whispered. “The fire’s gone out.”

Poe brought her hand to his lips. “Missed you.”

“I was gone for five minutes,” she teased, though she was secretly pleased.

“Don’t care.”

Rey brushed his curls back. “Is it worth it to relight the fire? Or would you rather sleep?”

Poe forced himself to get up. “We should keep the fire going, just in case.” Rey wrapped the blanket around her and grabbed a few staves of wood. They worked together to clean out the fireplace and start a fresh fire. Poe poked the logs until they burned bright and warm; the fire made his golden skin glow. Rey was drawn to him; she brushed a kiss to his shoulder blade and slid her arms around his waist. “If I knew you were this much of a fan of fireplaces, I would have asked you out sooner.”

She smiled, her cheeks flushing. “That so?”

“My place has an old hearth. I haven’t cleaned it out, but now I want to.”

“Yeah?” She lived in a cramped apartment; she was curious about his place.

“It’s an old house on the edge of campus; it needs a lot of work.”

“We both love old things.”

“Exactly.” He turned and kissed her. It started gentle, savoring the softness of her lips. Rey curled her hand behind his neck, coaxing him to open. Poe pulled her close, molding her curves to his body. “It is bad that I’m picturing you stretched out in front of my fireplace?” he whispered. Now that he had her, he was afraid of moving too fast.

She shook her head. “No. But you don’t have to wait. We’ve got one right here.”

“So, we do.”

It was warmest by the fire; Poe grabbed another blanket and some pillows from the couch. He created a makeshift nest for them on the carpet; Rey unwound the blanket and laid down, facing the fire. Poe moved in behind her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. He covered them with the thin blanket; Rey leaned back against his chest. “This is nice.”

“Wanna make things interesting?”

“How so?”

“How about a game?”

“What sort of game?” His fingers slid over her bare hip under the blanket; she suppressed a shiver. His shirt didn’t cover her very well, which was the point.

His lips trailed over her skin. “I was thinking a little truth or dare.”

“Interesting.” She leaned back, drawing his lips down to hers. “I’ll play.”

Poe grinned. “Ladies first.”

She considered him. “Okay. If we don’t want to answer the question, we can switch to dare, right?”

“Of course.”

“Truth or dare?”

Poe didn’t hesitate. “Truth.”

“Why did you leave the Air Force?”

He blinked; he hadn’t expected that. She half expected him to change to dare, but he didn’t. “I didn’t like the blind loyalty and politics,” he said. “I started to question why we were doing things. Once that started, I knew I had to get out. I still wanted to serve, which is why I switched to the National Guard.”

That only led to more questions for her. But it wasn’t her turn. Instead, she kissed him. “Your turn.”

He smiled. “Alright, truth or dare?”

She thought about taking the dare, but she liked the idea of building things up slowly. “Truth.”

“Do you have any memories of your parents?”

Rey toyed with his fingers. “A few. More like flashes really. I have some pictures; Uncle Ben used to say that I look like my mom.”

He kissed her sweetly. “I’ll bet she was beautiful just like you.”

Rey flushed. “You already got in my pants,” she reminded him. “You don’t need to flatter me.”

“But I want to. Because you _are_ beautiful.”

She blushed. “My turn.”

“Dare.”

“I didn’t even ask.”

“Maybe I know what I want.”

“Fine. You have to…” She bit her lip, thinking. “You have to kiss me.”

“That’s not a dare.”

“You have to kiss me but _not_ touch. I wanna see how good you are.”

He smirked. “You might regret that.”

“Promises, promises.” Rey moved onto her back to make things a little easier for him. Poe loomed over her; her breathing grew shallow as she took in his handsome face. He was so beautiful; she had no idea what he saw in her. Poe braced his hands on either side of her head and lowered his head. The first touch of his lips was soft and fleeting; she instantly wanted more. He didn’t make her wait, varying the pressure and the angle. She’d never been kissed like this; there was no urgency, just a gentle give and take that left her whole body tingling with pleasure. She couldn’t stay still; she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, urging him on without words. But Poe went at his own pace, sucking and nibbling on her lips until she was squirming under him.

“How was that?” he whispered.

Rey wet her lips; she could still taste him. He hadn’t even used his tongue, and yet her body burned for him. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a smug bastard?”

He grinned. “You asked for it, Sunshine.”

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but all she mustered was a whiny groan. Damn him. “Your turn, Captain.”

Poe moved back onto his side, giving her some space to breathe. She was pretty worked up; so was he. It was intoxicating to finally get to kiss her the way he’d always imagined. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” She needed a minute to catch her breath.

Poe grinned. “Alright. What’s the first thing about me that you noticed? Physically speaking, of course.”

Rey groaned. “You really want to know?”

“I do.”

“Don’t you know already?” she whined.

Poe’s grin became downright filthy. He knew the talk. He just wanted to hear her say it. “Humor me.”

Rey’s face was hot and not from the fire. She covered It with her hands. “Your ass, okay? You’ve got a spectacular ass.”

Poe laughed. She was cute and sexy at the same time. “Spectacular, huh?”

She swatted at his chest. “Like you didn’t know.”

He kissed her cheek, which was still warm. “I loved hearing you say it though.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Enough for you to rethink dating me?”

She lowered her hands. Damn him for being so attractive. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Your turn.”

Rey bit her lip. She had a million questions she wanted to ask, but she hoped he chose a dare. Because she knew just how to get back at him. “Truth or dare.”

He liked the mischievous look in her eyes. “Dare.”

“Ten push ups. With _no_ cheating!”

He arched a brow at her. “I thought these were supposed to be challenging?”

“Just shut up and do it, flyboy.”

He grinned. “Oh, I like that.” He scooted some of the pillows out of his way and rolled into his belly. His Guard duties meant he had to stay physically fit; he could do ten push ups in his sleep. He suspected Rey knew that and just wanted to ogle him. He was fine with that.

Rey propped her head in her hand as she watched him. She didn’t bother to hide her interest as he moved up and down, the muscles of his arms and back flexing in the firelight. She chewed absently on her lip, fighting the urge to squirm. Heat pooled in her belly; she wanted to run her hands all over him. He was perfect. “How was that?”

She shrugged. “It was okay.”

Poe licked his lips, his gaze flickering down to her chest, where her nipples peaked under the fabric of his shirt. “My turn.” He plucked open the buttons of his shirt; Rey’s breathing hitched. He made no other move to touch her; he merely allowed the shirt to fall open.

“Dare.”

“Getting brave, are we?” He moved the tail of his shirt, exposing more of her skin. “Okay. Touch yourself the way you’d like me to touch you. For a whole minute.”

Rey shivered. She’d never done that with anyone else. But he made her want to try new things. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. She’d be less self-conscious if she kept her eyes closed. It was also easier to pretend he wasn’t there. She thought about all the things they’d already done and things she wanted him to do to her. Slowly, she cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. She let out a gasp, arching off the floor. She heard Poe groan softly as she plucked at her nipples; heat flooded her core. She hummed in pleasure, surprised by how much him watching her turned her on. Her right hand skimmed down her belly seeking her aching nub.

“Fucking hell,” Poe growled as she used her middle finger to touch herself. He watched with fascination as she circled and rubbed her clit; he could smell her arousal. Rey’s breathing hitched as her legs fell open; she’d completely forgotten Poe was there. She was imagining him touching her like this, demanding more and more from her body. Her hips rocked up off the floor; she gave into her need, pressing two fingers into her sex.

A minute must have passed long ago, but Poe couldn’t look away. She was a vision, writhing on the floor, touching herself. Poe shoved his pants down his hips, kicking them away roughly. He’d never seen anything so arousing; he ached for her. Poe pumped his cock a few times to take the edge off; what he really wanted was _her._ The flames danced over her pale skin; her breathing was shallow and labored. He knew she was close. “Come,” he whispered in her ear. “Let me see you come.”

A low moan tore from her throat as she climaxed; his low rough command was too much for her. Stars popped behind her eyes as pleasure rippled through her; she felt Poe’s lips on her overheated skin. Before she could breathe properly, his mouth found hers; she moaned into his kiss. “That was…incredible,” he murmured between kisses. _“You’re_ incredible.”

Rey arched as his hands wandered; she needed more of his touch. “Poe…need you.”

He peeled his shirt from her body and tossed it aside. Rey bit her lip as he sucked her wet fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. “Hmm, so sweet.” He released her with a soft pop and ducked to kiss her stomach. “I’ve been waiting to taste you.”

Rey nodded. “Please.”

Poe grinned wolfishly, immediately sliding down between her legs. He propped her hips up on a pillow; Rey gasped as he licked the length of her. She reached for his mop of dark curls as he lapped at her; she fought the urge to buck against his face. His stubble scratched and marked the delicate skin of her inner thighs, but it only made her burn hotter. She keened when he sucked her clit between his lips; Poe had to hold her down. Rey’s previous experience with this wasn’t great, but Poe took his time, learning what she liked. Every gasp, every moan, every whisper of his name was music to his ears.

“Poe,” she whimpered. She tugged on his hair; he kept her hovering on the edge. “Poe, _please_.”

“Please what?”

She panted for breath. There was only one thing she wanted. “Fuck me. Right here.”

Poe groaned. “God, I want to,” he breathed. He glanced over his shoulder; the condoms were back in his room. They’d used quite a few already.

She saw the conflict in his eyes. “It’s okay,” she assured him, squeezing his hand. “We don’t need them.”

His eyes flew wide. “Rey…”

“You’re good, right?”

He didn’t need her to draw him a picture. “Uh, yeah. I’m good.”

She smiled. “I’m good too.” She pointed to a little scar on her arm that he could barely make out in the firelight. How had he not noticed it before? She sat up and pulled him into a needy kiss. His arms snaked around her as she kissed him breathless. “Before you can ask, I’m sure.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “We’ve been together less than two days.”

“I’ve got a good feeling about you, Poe.” If she’d been willing to trust her instincts from the start, they might have been together for weeks now. Poe wasn’t anything like Ben. She was all in.

He smiled. “Me too.”

Rey kissed him one last time, then she moved to her hands and knees. Poe sucked in a ragged breath as she presented her ass to him. She widened her knees a little, smiling over her shoulder. “Do you need an engraved invitation, flyboy?”

“That’s my girl,” he shot back, yanking pillows out of his way. He pressed a handful of kisses to her spine as he tested her readiness. She was hot and slick; he couldn’t wait to feel her around him. Rey whimpered as he teased her, rocking back a little. Poe steadied her hips, his hand on her back as he pushed inside, stretching her. Rey moaned long and loud; her head dropped as he filled her. Somehow, he felt even bigger like this; she sucked in ragged breaths as he let her adjust. It was so much more intense without the barrier; she craved more. “Fuck.”

She wiggled her hips. “God, _move_ ,” she pleaded. “Need to feel you.”

Poe pulled back almost completely, then pushed back in slowly. Rey mewled, thrusting back against him. She wasn’t shy about how badly she needed him, pushing back in time with his thrusts forward. The drag of him along her walls was intoxicating, she wanted this feeling to last. Poe’s fingers tightened on her hips; he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. She felt so good around him, hot and wet; he fought the urge to ride them both into oblivion.

She needed him to move faster. Rey dropped to her elbows, rocking back harder and faster. “Jesus,” Poe breathed. He stilled, mesmerized by the movement of her hips. She ground back against him steadily, taking what she needed. He kneaded the soft globes of her ass as she fucked him, needy moans tumbling from her lips. “You’re so fucking perfect, Rey.”

Rey wet her lips, her high just out of reach. “Poe…fuck…I need…”

Poe slammed forward the next time she rocked back; Rey cried out. “Is that what you need?”

“Yes!”

Poe bent over her, holding her in place as he took her fast and rough. She clutched at the blanket, hovering on the edge. He reached under her, seeking her clit. A few flicks of her swollen nub finished her off; she wailed loudly as she climaxed. Her walls gripped him like a vice; Poe grunted as he let go, pleasure spiking through him as he emptied himself inside her.

Rey sagged as Poe rode her through his climax; she felt every little twitch of his cock. Aftershocks rolled through her; she struggled to breathe. She’d never felt anything like that.

Poe pressed a kiss to her neck. “Still with me?”

“Hmmm.”

He held her against his chest and rolled them on their sides. Rey’s hands curled around his; that little gesture warmed his heart. He kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He felt so close to her already; it was crazy to think that less than 48 hours ago they were shouting at each other.

Rey leaned back in his arms; he was warm and solid and real. “That was something,” she murmured, unable to stop smiling.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, darling, but that’s an understatement.”

She didn’t think she could still blush, but she seemed to be wrong. “Yeah?”

“Amazing.” His lips brushed her skin. “Incredible.” Another kiss. “Fantastic.” Another kiss.

If she wasn’t careful, she was going to lose her heart right here in this cabin. She turned and kissed him sweetly. “I need to get cleaned up.”

“Okay. Should we retreat to the bed?”

“Unless you want to sleep out here.”

“Definitely not.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Go. I’ll bring us some snacks.”

“You’re the best.”

* * *

It was almost another whole day before they had contact with the world outside their cabin. The grounds crew finally dug their way to the front door and brought them some supplies. The power came on a couple of hours later. While Rey was thrilled to eat a hot meal for the first time in three days (which Poe made and it was delicious), she was sad too. Because they would be leaving the bubble they’d been in the last few days. It was easy to pretend the outside world didn’t exist when they literally couldn’t leave their cabin.

The isolation and lack of technology forced she and Poe to talk and really get to know each other. She learned more about him in the last three days than she had the previous two years she’d known him. She liked that he didn’t take himself _too_ seriously, yet he carried himself with confidence. They both knew loss and hardship, though unlike her, Poe didn’t try to retreat from the world. He loved people; it was one of the reasons he wanted to teach. He was genuinely kind and generous; he was nothing like she expected.

She hoped it lasted once they left here.

Poe squeezed her fingers. “What’s the frown line for, sweetheart?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Should I be worried?”

She turned and snuggled into his chest. He was wearing another of those soft sweaters; she inhaled his earthy scent. It was already one of her favorites. “I was just thinking about what happens when we leave here.”

“Ah.” He kissed her hairline. “What do you want to happen?” he asked carefully.

She wasn’t having second thoughts about _him._ Poe was more understanding about her behavior than she deserved. Her painful past almost cost her a really great thing. So far, it was really great. But she’d been fooled before. She wanted to trust her instincts about him. She opened up a bit more about why her last relationship had gone so badly; Poe was righteously indignant on her behalf. When power was restored and their phones charged, he went so far as to hand her his phone and gave his permission for her to go through it. She didn’t, but it meant a lot that he took her concerns seriously.

She couldn’t control what anyone else thought. She and Poe were both single, both tenured professors, both consenting adults. They specialized in completely different areas. He was a little older than her, but that didn’t bother her. She liked it. She liked to tease him about it; he was adorable when he pouted. She liked _him_. A lot. She wanted to keep seeing him.

“I want a lot of things,” she replied, running her fingers over his jawline. He’d let his beard grow during the power outage; now he was back to his usual five o’clock shadow. She liked both. He didn’t because it was grayer than he wanted. “Most of all, I want there to be an us.”

“That’s a relief,” he said, giving her a small smile.

She flushed. “I don’t think you understand how much of a mess I am outside this place.”

“We’re all a mess one way or another,” he countered. “I was a mess at that Christmas party. Why do you think I used the lame mistletoe excuse to get you to stay a few moments longer?”

She giggled. “I think the fact that I already wanted to kiss you helped.”

“See, you’re just proving my point.”

“So, you’re saying we can be a mess together?”

“I like the sound of that.” He was already planning on the things he needed to do to his house to make it welcoming for her. He didn’t want to think too far ahead, but if things worked out, she’d be spending a lot of time there. He wanted her to feel welcome. It was certainly better than a tiny apartment.

“I do too.”

“Seriously, Rey, whatever you need is fine.”

“I think the problem is…I don’t know what that is. I know I shouldn’t care what other people think but…”

“I wish you’d tell me who it was.” It was the one thing she wouldn’t divulge. He tried not to let it bother him, but it seemed to be at the root of her concerns. Whoever it was, Poe wanted to have words with them.

“Poe, no. It would only lead to more trouble.” Her eyes were pleading.

“Rey, they were horrible to you. It was someone we work with! You’ve had to deal with this person for years! Who gets away with treating a colleague like that?” Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. He knew why Rey wouldn’t tell him who it was.

It was Ben Solo.

She knew the moment he figured it out. Rey waited for him to turn on her, to look at her differently. His dark eyes grew stormy, but it wasn’t directed at her. His gaze was far away, his fury controlled. He breathed through it; Rey stoked the back of his knuckles with her thumb. “See why I didn’t want to talk about it?”

“How could Luke let him get away with that?”

“Poe, it’s not his fault.”

“The hell it isn’t.” He brushed a kiss to her forehead then lifted her off his lap and onto the couch. He got up and stalked over to the kitchen to get his phone.

“Poe…”

“Rey, that piece of shit had to sign an agreement with HR to never be alone in a room with you! You said it yourself: he stalked you after you dumped him. He violated your privacy! Luke has no business keeping him on staff!”

“He’s got tenure! It’s not that easy!”

“It is if you want it to be.”

“Poe, I made a mistake…”

“Rey, what happened is _not_ your fault. And anyone who says otherwise is an asshole.”

“He’s Luke’s nephew,” she said flatly.

“That shouldn’t matter,” Poe argued.

“Maybe it shouldn’t, but it does.” She sucked in a breath. “I thought about leaving, but…”

“You shouldn’t have to leave. He should be _fired_ and thrown in jail!”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. This was a mistake.”

He wasn’t going to let her ruin her own happiness because of that asshole. Before Rey could disappear into her room, he gently reached for her hand. She stopped, but he saw the tears staining her cheeks. It broke his heart. “Sunshine…Rey…I’m going to ask you something. And I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?” She sniffed but nodded. Poe thumbed away the tears on her cheeks. “Have you been happy these last few days with me?”

“Poe, it’s…”

“The last five minutes aside,  _have you been happy?”_

Her lip quivered as she nodded. He remained quiet as she breathed deeply to get her emotions under control. He knew she didn’t like not feeling like she had no control. He was the same way. It was one of the reasons he loved to fly; he was in control. He’d tried to control how he felt about her, but after this, he knew that was hopeless. He was already a little bit in love with her. “Are you really willing to throw what we could have away because of him?”

Rey bit her lip. She looked down at her hands cradled so gently in his. She hadn’t even realized he’d done it. These feelings for Poe crept up on her. She didn’t want to give him up. She didn’t want to be _wrong_ about him. But she knew that if she ran now, she’d regret it. Poe Dameron would be a huge “what if” in her life. She didn’t want that. “No,” she whispered.

Poe’s lips quirked up in a little smile. “You had me worried for a moment there, Sunshine.”

She let him pull her into a hug. “I didn’t want you to think less of me,” she murmured.

“Never going to happen, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead.

The moment was broken by a pair of ringing phones. Poe answered his, while Rey grabbed hers. After Poe hung up, he didn’t look pleased. “They really want us to march down there in this?”

“Finn didn’t say anything about packing,” Rey commented.

“The roads probably aren’t passable yet. We might be stuck up here on the mountain longer than we expected.”

“I’m not really complaining about that.”

Poe gave her a look. “Is that so?”

“Now that the power’s back on we can christen more places.”

“I like the way you think.” He kissed her hard; Rey melted into him. They made out until Rey needed to breathe. “We should get this over with,” Poe said sadly.

“Make me one promise?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

Did she really think he would just let what happened to her slide? “Rey…”

“I mean it, Poe. If you care about me, promise me you’ll stay out of it. I don’t want anything to happen to you because of me.”

“But…”

“Please. I want to keep all that where it belongs, in the past. The future’s much more interesting anyway.”

“Yeah?”

She kissed his lips. “Yeah.”

Poe wasn’t happy about it, but he promised. He certainly didn’t want the specter of Ben Solo to come between them. They found their coats, gloves, hats and scarves to bundle up against the cold. The wind had died down, but Poe noticed the drifts the moment they stepped outside. That made it less likely that they’d be going home in the near future. More time with Rey wasn’t something he was going to complain about.

They trudged hand in hand to the main building. Some of their colleagues were already there; everyone was too busy saying hello to notice that Poe and Rey were much closer than that had been a few days ago. Everyone buzzed with questions. How long were they stuck? Were there enough supplies to last until it was safe to travel? Could they do laundry? Poe and Rey split up for a few minutes, checking in on friends. Rey searched for Finn; she found him by the huge fireplace in the lobby.

“Rey!”

“Finn!” She rushed over and hugged her friend. “Everything okay?”

“I still feel a bit like a human popsicle. You?”

She blushed. “I’m good.”

“How are you not frozen?”

“Um, Poe, actually.”

“Dameron? Is he still alive? You didn’t murder him, did you?”

Rey laughed, but it was a bit too forced. “No, he’s fine. It turns out he can light a fire. We camped out in front of the fireplace a lot.” What they _did_ in front of the fireplace was none of Finn’s business.

“Huh. Good guy to have in a tight spot then.”

Rey blushed harder. “Um, yeah.”

“Who’s that?” Poe appeared out of nowhere; Rey practically jumped out of her skin.

“Poe!”

He grinned, unapologetic. “Now what were you saying?”

“I was explaining your survival skills to Finn.”

“I see.” He casually slipped his hand in hers; Rey panicked for a moment, but his thumb brushing her skin helped her relax. “How did you fare, Finn?”

Finn didn’t miss the exchange of affection in front of him, but he chose not to comment. Rey was his friend; if she was happy, then he was happy for her. Dameron was a good guy. The trio talked until Luke appeared and called them into a large conference room. There wasn’t enough seating for everyone; Poe and Rey hung back against the wall. Solo glowered just behind his uncle; Poe clenched his fist. He really wanted to give Solo (and Luke) a piece of his mind, but he’d made a promise. He would keep his mouth shut. But if Solo came near Rey again, Poe wasn’t going to stay silent. It just wasn’t in his nature.

“Well, it looks like we survived the worst of it,” Luke said. “The storm’s moved east. I’ve been told…”

“How long until we can go home?”

Luke frowned. “It may be some time. Three or four more days.”

“Days?”

“I’ve been assured that there are more than enough supplies and now that the power’s back…”

“Are we getting paid for the extra time? What about our missed classes?”

The questioning went on like that for over an hour, but Poe tuned it out. He was getting at least three more days alone with Rey in their cabin. That was enough for him. He started planning meals in his head; he loved cooking and he rarely got to cook for more than just one person. He made a mental note to stop by the front desk to see if they had some ingredients that they didn’t already have back at the cabin.

“You okay?” Rey whispered as the meeting broke up.

“Yeah.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna stop by the front desk. You can head back if you want.”

“I can wait.”

“Do you need anything? I can ask while I’m over there.”

“I think I’m good.”

Poe squeezed her hand before he left. He tried to keep the affectionate gestures to a minimum in public, just in case. But Rey never shied away from him or the change in their relationship. Several others beat him to the front desk; he had to wait in line. While he waited, he started typing his list into his phone so he wouldn’t forget anything.

“I saw you and Solana,” a deep voice asked from behind Poe.

Poe blew air out through his nose. “We are roommates, Solo,” he replied. “It’s kind of expected.”

“No. I _saw_ you. You’re together.”

“Your point?”

“You weren’t when you got here. She avoided you like the plague. I can’t help but wonder what changed.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Rey is very much my business.”

Poe turned. He had to look up at the taller Solo, but he didn’t disguise his disgust for the man. “I know what happened, Solo. Rey already told me.”

“She was young and confused,” Solo replied flippantly. “I was merely looking out for her.”

_ “Bullshit.” _ Poe sucked in air; he promised Rey he wouldn’t make a scene. “I don’t care who your uncle is, Solo. Stay away from Rey.” He was treading the line on her edict, but Solo started this.

Rey warmed her hands by the fire. Finn appeared beside her. “So, uh, you and Dameron?”

“What?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but it looks like you two are…close?”

Rey blushed. “You could say that.”

Finn grinned. “He’s had a thing for you for a while.”

“He mentioned that. Did everyone know but me?”

Finn shrugged. “I doubt it. I just know a lovestruck fool when I see one.”

Rey was about to retort, but she spotted Ben Solo sidle up Poe in line. They were talking, but Poe looked like he was about to lose his temper. _Shit._ “Sorry, Finn. Gotta go!” She dashed off, desperate to get there before Poe did something rash. He was holding on, but she knew him well enough now to see the indignant anger on her behalf. “Poe!” She ran up to him, covering his balled fist with her hand. He relaxed almost instantly. “Everything okay?”

Poe forced himself to breathe. “Yeah, Sunshine. We’re done here.”

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“No, but I can get it later.”

Rey didn’t even look at Ben; the sight of him made her ill. She drew Poe away, keeping his hand in hers. Part of her was irked at him, but nothing egregious had happened. “You promised,” she scolded quietly.

“He accosted me.”

She wasn’t surprised. “I know.”

They got a dozen steps away when Solo called out. “Hey Dameron! Can someone your age even keep up with a young thing like our Rey?”

Before Poe could even register his anger, Rey was gone. She turned on her heel, marched over to a laughing Ben Solo and clocked him in the face. Surprised, the man went down like a sack of potatoes. She kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Solo clutched his stomach and groaned. “One more word out of you and we rip up our little _agreement_ ,” she hissed. “Mommy won’t be able to save you then.” Luke confided to her that he only kept Ben employed as a favor to his sister. No one knew that but Rey. She didn’t think of herself as a vindictive person, but she was willing to make an exception for Ben Solo.

When she returned to Poe’s side he was flabbergasted. “What?”

Poe was just so damn impressed and happy, he swooped in and kissed her. Rey melted into him, clutching his forearms as they made out right there in the lobby. People around them cheered and clapped; when they broke apart, Rey’s face was hot. “Wow,” he whispered.

“The kiss or the punch?”

Poe laughed. “Both. Definitely both.” He pressed his lips to hers again; she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”

“Guess so.”

“You okay with that?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

She leaned in so her lips brushed his ear. “You taking me back to our cabin and making me scream your name.”

Poe groaned. “Yes, ma’am.” Some of their colleagues were still cheering as they left, but Poe and Rey were very much in their own world. This was easily the best work retreat  _ever._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670943) by [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl)




End file.
